Crimen por celos
by yatta
Summary: El Auror Potter encuentra una pista en una serie de asesinatos que esta investigando y este lo lleva a una tienda de pociones donde el dueño es Severus Snape, lograra Harry resolver su caso? SNARRY


Personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowlin, este fic tiene contenido homoxesual, ciertamente Snarry. Se desarrolla este fic después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry es un Auror y Snape además de estar con vida ya no es profesor, tiene su propia tienda de pociones.

Advertencia: Trato o truco… (Entenderán cuando lean) Violencia, violación? Escenas subiditas de tono.

Si algunas de las cosas que mencione que aparecen no son de su agrado no se torturen con mi fic jijiji…

No se que mas escribir, disfrútenlo!

**CRIMEN POR CELOS**

One shoot

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

_Caso I_. Señor y señora Litman.

Se encontró a la señora Litman en la cama, su cuerpo con varios moretes en brazos, piernas y pecho, heridas lineales entr cm en brazos, piernas y rostro, herida penetrante por objeto punzo cortante en el pecho.

El rastro de sangre seguía hasta el baño lugar en el que se encontró al señor Litman tirado en el suelo, con el arma homicida enterrada en su abdomen.

Varios testigos habían informado que recientemente la pareja habían tenido problemas maritales debido a una gran pérdida de dinero.

Resolución: El señor Litman había asesinado a su esposa tras una fuerte pelea marital y después se había suicidado, al no soportar el haberse quedado en bancarrota total.

Caso cerrado.

_Caso II_. Señor y señora Steward.

Se había encontrado a la señora Steward junto a la chimenea, una gran herida en cabeza, así como una estatua metálica enterrada en su espalda.

Las huellas encontradas en la estatua coincidían con las de su esposo. Se encontró al señor Steward sin vida sentado en un sofá cerca de la víctima, con las manos manchadas de sangre de su esposa, tras la revisión del cuerpo y la varita se determino suicidio.

Testigos habían declarado que esa tarde en el callejón Diagon habían mantenido una fuerte discusión. Al parecer el señor Steward tenía varias deudas por apuestas.

Los duendes de Gringotts habían informado que el señor Steward había intentado sacar dinero de la bóveda de su esposa, comportándose de manera hostil al negársele el servicio.

Resolución: El señor Steward había asesinado a su esposa ya que esta le negaba el acceso a su bóveda, tras no haber hijos de por medio el señor Steward no recibiría compensación económica. Con deudas y sin dinero el señor Steward al parecer decide suicidarse después del asesinato.

Harry Potter, Auror desde hacía ya dos años, dejo de leer los informes que tenía en la mano, por más que los revisaba esos malditos informes no le ayudaban en nada. ¡Cualquier estudiantes de tercero de Hogwarts haría una mejor redacción!

Arrojo los pergaminos, había otros cinco casos similares y aun no consideraban tomar cartas en el asunto, todos los asesinatos coincidían en que el asesino era el esposo, las discusiones siempre eran por motivos de dinero, para su mala suerte los malditos terminaban suicidándose. Su teoría era simple, alguien los manipulaba con una Imperius, pero ¿con que fin? ¿Que ganaba el culpable?

El de ojos verde respiro resignado, tomo las fotos de los casos y comenzó a verlas, de nuevo. Fastidiado pensó que aquello no le estaba llevando a ningún lado, sin darse cuenta las fotos resbalaron de sus manos terminando en el suelo, mezclándose, molesto se inclino para tomarlas.

Un momento pensó, tomo dos fotos de diferentes casos, después rebusco entre las otras, había un objeto que aparecía en todos los casos, un frasco con un murciélago y un esqueleto dibujado en ella, esa imagen se encontraba en todas las etiquetas de una tienda de pociones muy famosa, al dueño, le conocía lo suficiente.

**O-o**

Al entrar a la "Tienda de pociones Snape" no supo de que manera reaccionar, su ex profesor vestía una camisa blanca con las manga remangadas, eso le daba un aire más varonil y unos pantalones negros que le hacían marcar una figura que no sabía que el de ojos negros tenía, se veía tan… ¿Maravilloso? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Harry intento despejar su mente, dio unos pasos al mostrador

–Buenos días profesor Snape–Saludo el Auror

Snape gruño sin levantar la mirada, desde el mismo instante que Potter había entrado a la tienda lo había notado, solo esperaba que fuese una ilusión y el mocoso desapareciera en cualquier momento.

–¿Desea algo Potter? –Pregunto sereno

Harry coloco una foto en el mostrador –Estoy investigando un caso, al parecer todas las victimas coinciden en usar sus pociones –Pregunto sin rodeos el Auror

Snape elevo una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Potter se había vuelto tan profesional? Miro la foto y en efecto el frasco en ella tenía su etiqueta.

Dejo la foto y saco un pesado libro –Nombres –Ordeno el pocionista

Harry salto en su lugar, al principio no entendió, pero al ver la tan característica impaciencia en su ex profesor saco la lista con los nombres de las víctimas y comenzó a recitarlos.

Snape movía su varita, le daba un toque al libro con esto las paginas se movían solas, al detenerse dio otro toque, espero a que la pagina brillara, después volvía a hacer lo mismo con cada nombre que Potter le dio. El de ojos verdes no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo el hombre pero imaginaba que era su bitácora, dio un último toque y el libro se cerro, saco un pergamino nuevo y le apunto con su varita, leyó el contenido de este frunciendo el ceño –Todas parecen ser poción para el dolor de cabeza, pero es extraño por las fechas y horarios de venta puedo decirle que yo no estuve en esta tienda, quizás mi ayudante pueda ser de mas utilidad en su interrogatorio –Snape le arrojo la hoja.

El pocionista salió del mostrador –Iré a buscar al señor Coller, debe estar atrás envasando el ultimo lote de pociones que prepare esta mañana. Al abrir la puerta Snape fue segado con unos polvos. Snape retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, intentaba quitarse el polvo tallándose la cara.

Un sujeto al parecer habia estado escuchando la conversación de Harry y Severus, este no vacilo en hacer su movida.

–Tengo lo que necesito ahora, no tengo por que soportarlo mas Snape –Dijo con rencor el nombre de su jefe.

El señor Coller un tipo bajito de cabello castaño, su aspecto le recordaba al que fuera ministro una vez; el señor Fudge.

Harry saco la varita, Coller camino decidido hasta donde estaba Potter abalanzándose sobre el, impidiendo que Harry usara algún hechizo –Ahora, solo somos usted y yo Auror Potter –El castaño se las ingenio para derribar al de ojos verde, se subió a horcajadas pegando sus muñecas al suelo, tratando de que el Auror soltara la varita, Harry no podía creer la fuerza que tenía el hombre, era algo anormal, pero no soltaría su varita, sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdido.

Coller sonrió malévolo –Este era un plan perfecto, había logrado engañar a Severus Snape, pero no, el entrometido de Potter tenía que meter la nariz

–¿Que le ha hecho a Snape? –Dijo con dificultad mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente

–No se preocupe Potter, Snape saldrá en un momento a buscar su crimen por celos y después se suicidara, como todos los demás, estuve a punto de cumplir mi objetivo pero nunca pensé que la señora Steward, esa perra protegería su bóveda en Gringotts, mi plan era perfecto, ¿quien sospecharía de una poción para el dolor de cabeza? –Dijo con orgullo.

–Casi perfecto –Le reto Harry, el de ojos verdes no pudo ver la molestia reflejada en Coller, tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor provocado por el fuerte apretón en sus muñecas ¿acaso pretendía arrancarle las manos? Al abrir los ojos pudo ver una luz que impactaba en Coller y después sintió un jalón el castaño había sido impactado contra la pared. Harry estaba confundido sintió débil el agarre en su muñeca derecha y reuniendo fuerzas trato de liberarse, esta vez con éxito, apuntando a su agresor, miro a Snape con la varita en la mano y un enojo reflejado en esos negros ojos que jamás había visto

–¡Como se atreve a tocar lo que es mío! –Dijo con rabia el pocionista

Coller parpadeo un par de veces, con el carácter de su jefe cualquiera hubiera pensado que el agrio pocionista no tendría a nadie guardado en su corazón, acaso… ¿Potter? Maldición estaba perdido.

Snape gruño –Solo te mereces una cosa maldito –Apunto con su varita, iba a matarlo, no se notaba duda en ello

–Potter eres Auror ¡sálvame! Snape va a matarme y después te matara a ti, debes controlarlo –Ordenaba Coller –Solo tu puedes hacerlo Potter –Dijo cambiando sus ordenes por suplicas.

Harry se apresuro, apunto con su varita –Desmanius –El rayo golpeo contra Coller –Incarcero –Unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada rodeando el cuerpo del criminal, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba que el culpable no escapara. Suspiro aliviado, ahora solo restaba… No pudo terminar el pensamiento, Snape lo había tomado del cuello furico –¡Te atreves a salvar a tu amante! –Le reclamo

–¿¡Que!? –Dijo sorprendido el Auror –Ese no es nada mío –Contesto molesto tratando de liberarse del agarre

–No mienta Potter los vi muy juntitos, ¿¡acaso intentaban hacer travesuras en mi tienda!? –Lo que Snape estaba diciendo no tenía sentido –¿¡Cuantas veces lo han hecho eh!? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa, como si hubiese encontrado una gran verdad, no me diga que desde que ese comenzó a trabajar aquí ¡Se han estado burlando de mi! –Exploto el pocionista

–¿De que habla? Es la primera vez que pongo un pie en su estúpida tienda –Contesto más que molesto Potter, mientras intentaba liberarse

–No juegue conmigo Potter, ¡por su aspecto puedo decir que es una maldita perra que se acuesta con cualquiera! –Le escupió las palabras en la cara

–¡Como se atreve! –Se defendió el de ojos verdes –No voy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera –Que le pasaba a Snape, recordó lo que le había dicho Coller "crimen por celos" ¿Snape estaba celoso? Eso tenía que ser una broma ¿no?

–No me mienta, lo he agarrado infraganti –Le recrimino el Slytherin

Harry ladeo la cabeza sonrojado, debía controlarlo, como le había dicho Coller, aunque eso significara revelar su más vergonzoso secreto –Soy virgen –Murmuro, no era algo que lo enorgulleciera, a sus veinticinco años ¡era un pecado!

Snape elevo una ceja –Que estupideces dice, ¿cree que me voy a tragar ese cuento solo por que pone esa cara de inocencia? –Harry enrojeció aun mas –Si hay una manera de comprobarlo ¡entonces hágalo y vea que lo que le digo no es mentira! –Grito el Auror

El pocionista lo miro detenidamente, hizo una floritura con la varita y de pronto las manos de Harry estaban apresadas con cadenas a la pared –¿¡Que cree que hace!? –Reclamo Potter

–Voy a hacerle una inspección por supuesto –otro movimiento de varita y Potter se encontró desnudo. Inútilmente el más joven intento cubrirse pero las cadenas no le permitieron moverse –¡Pero qué! ¿Qué no existe algún hechizo que determine mi virginidad?

Snape sonrió –Si usted es capaz de repeler un avada kadabra, quien me asegura que un simple hechizo para verificar su virginidad sea efectiva, es mejor usar los métodos antiguos –Snape inicio con la inspección, Harry estaba nervioso, al sentir la respiración del pocionista en su piel no supo como reaccionar, sintió el aliento del Slytherin, primero en el rostro, luego por el cuello, los brazos, el dorso, las piernas, esperaba que con eso se conformara y lo liberara, pero nunca pensó estar más equivocado.

Snape deslizo sus manos por las caderas del de ojos verdes acariciando los glúteos, hasta encontrar una pequeña entrada, trato de hundir su dedo en ella, pero Harry se movió –¡Que demonios Snape! Fíjese donde toca –Se quejo el Gryffindor

Snape acerco mas el cuerpo, lo tomo de manera posesiva –Se exactamente lo que hago, no hay rastros en tu piel, pero lo único que me puede determinar si es virgen o no esta justo aquí –El dedo de Snape se enterró sin consideraciones, Harry grito tras el dolor y la sorpresa

–Duele, ¡deténgase Snape! –Pidió, pero el pocionista no le hizo el menor caso, comenzó a mover el dedo, Harry se agitaba tratando de disminuir el contacto, pero solo lograba lastimarse.

Snape continuaba con su labor, al parecer Potter no había sido penetrado en mucho tiempo o en efecto el joven aun era virgen. ¡Imposible! El mago más famoso en la actualidad debería tener a cuantos quisiera rendidos a sus pies.

Un quejido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, no había excitación en el Gryffindor no sabía si sentirse aliviado o mas enfurecido, se arrodillo el flácido miembro de Harry estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, quizás no había habido penetración, pudo haber sido una felación, o ser Potter el de arriba, probo con su lengua.

Un jadeo escapo del más joven, Harry volteo para ver lo que el pocionista estaba haciendo, un sonrojo al ver lo que tocaba su miembro ¿por que el Slytherin se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy? Otro jadeo se le escapo, quiso evitar que mas sonidos salieran de su boca, pero no pudo suprimir un gemido al sentir la lengua de Severus en la punta de su miembro.

Música para los oídos de Snape, continuo recorriendo con su lengua toda la longitud mientras continuaba invadiendo la apretada entrada sumando un segundo dedo, metió todo el delicioso miembro a su boca y comenzó a succionar, Harry ya no luchaba por liberarse, al contrario se movía a ritmo mientras gemía, sentía como se iba endureciendo en su boca.

Snape no pudo soportarlo más, se levanto repentinamente y sin avisar penetro el indefenso cuerpo. Harry grito con fuerza, había sido asaltado sin siquiera ser advertido, Snape era un animal.

¡Por Merlín! Su miembro era succionado por la entrada del Gryffindor, tan apretado, tan caliente, tan delicioso. Espero unos segundos disfrutando de la sensación –Te creo Potter –Hablo con dificultad –No eres una pequeña zorra mentirosa–Snape saco su miembro –Acepto que eres virgen –Volvió a enterrarse en ese cuerpo –Aunque dudo que puedas decir lo mismo después de hoy.

¡CORTE! ¡SE QUEDA!

Los murmullos se escucharon por todas partes, un sujeto se acerco a Harry y lo cubrió con una manta –Buen trabajo señor Potter –Harry le agradeció mientras era liberado

–Severus creo que te pasaste –Harry regaño al de ojos negros

Snape sonrió con malicia mientras recibía un jugo de calabaza –¿Acaso te hice ver fantasmas Harry? –El de ojos verdes se volteo mientras se ruborizaba

–¡Director! –Llamo el avergonzado chico en voz alta –¿Podemos descansar un rato? –La última escena lo había dejado en un estado poco presentable necesitaba unos momentos para descansar.

El director asintió –Escuchen todos, tienen media hora para descansar, creo que después de la última escena todos lo necesitamos –Dijo un poco azorado

Harry agarro la camisa de Snape –Necesito que me ayudes con algo –Dijo Harry apuntando hacia abajo

–¿Tu camerino o el mío? –Pregunto Snape sin pensarlo

–¿Cual es el más cercano? –Contesto con otra pregunta el joven.

Severus lo tomo del brazo –El mío –Dijo con urgencia. No todos los días el Gryffindor estaba tan dispuesto.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota.**- este fic lo tenia publicado en otra pagina, lo escribi para un reto que se llama trato o truco de las mazmorras del snarry y olvide subirlo aca, como bono aumente un poco algunas cosillas y edite otras, espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!


End file.
